Now You Know
by between-the-lines27
Summary: A DraMione story. Hermione's all alone? What happened to Ron and Harry? Her parents stuck in a snow globe? How does Draco Malfoy come to play? And who's this new girl, Francesca was it? So many questions that need to be answered. read, review, and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

[A/N I do not own Harry Potter, unfortuantely and no spoilers. First story so please bear with me....mmmmkay?]

"Mom! Mom! Dad? No please don't leave!"

Hermione shot up from her bed. 'What a nightmare' she thought. She knows that would never happen, her parents would always be there for her. They wouldn't leave her like Harry and Ron.

After the war, the victory belonged to the order and those who sided with them. The Golden Trio was recognized, especially Hermione for her brains, but Hermione had now wish the war should have never ended. Then maybe she wouldn't be left alone, drowning in her sorrows. She got out of her bed, and headed towards the bathroom. Hermione changed into her jeans, and a simple black tank top. She went downstairs to greet her parents but they were nowhere to be found. She quickly rushed back upstairs just in time to see her parents magically turn into dust.

Hermione was horrified; she couldn't believe her eyes. What had just happened? 'Mom…dad…gone…dust' she couldn't pick up her words. It was too unbelievable; she could no longer held back the tears. But after a few minutes, the dust started collecting itself forming a snow globe. Once horrified, now just plain stunned. Hermione reached for the globe, hesitating. She took it in her hands and shook it. There her parents appeared.

"Mama? Dad? Why are you in there? Why'd you turn into dust?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione dear, we longed to tell you but we couldn't find the right time, and now we're too late" her mom replied.

"What do you mean? Tell me what?"

"We're not muggles honey. If we were this wouldn't have happened, which makes it obvious that we're purebloods. We are not that known, that's why we had no problem getting out of the wizard world."

"So you mean to tell me that I'm not a muggle, I'm actually a pureblood, and I spent 6 years getting teased? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"That's just it. We couldn't, and it is a burden to us for you to be called a mudblood. We know you don't deserve this honey, but we couldn't bring ourselves to do it. We are not in hiding. We're not running away from anything. We just moved here to live a normal life, to start fresh, starting with nothing. Your dad and I, have been spoiled our whole life, we didn't know what hard work was. I know it's a stupid idea to start out from scratch, but we had to prove that we were committed enough to stay together, and become what we are now."

"That's understandable mom, but why couldn't you just tell me?"

"We were, when you got your letter from Hogwarts but something was holding us back. All these questions that has to be answered."

"But what am I going to do now mother? I have nothing!"

"That's why we gave up our magic and bodies, so you can have a new start"

"What do you mean?"

"We no longer want you to suffer, so we gave ourselves. We might not be there with you, but if you need us just shake this snow globe and we'll be there. No more questions honey, please. Just apparate to diagon alley, and go to Gringotts, and you honey, your name is now Francesca Violet Springs. Then get yourself a little make over, and in order to start a new life, you must get a new look so you won't be noticed. I believe none of your classmates in Hogwarts are there at this time. So you'd be safe"

"Thanks mom and dad. Well I guess I should just get this done and over with. Maybe this is what I need. I'm still not happy about the fact that you did all of this for me."

"You deserve this darling." Her mother smiled, "Just remember one shake, and we'll be there okay?"

"Okay" Hermione was still taking in the current event that just took place. Her parents sacrificed themselves for her to get a new start, for her happiness. She can't believe that she's not a muggle. She's a pureblood. Wow. Things should get better here, except for the fact that my parents are in a snow globe.

Hermione quickly grabbed her cloak and apparated to the diagon ally to get her new life in a move on.

[thanks for reading. don't give up on me now, i'll be updating soon.]


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is worth a shot, Hermione thought. She walked in and out of Gringotts with her new found money. She didn't know they were this rich. She also found it funny that no one objected when she mentioned her name is Francesca Violet Springs, even so, it still sounds like a muggle name.

The first place Hermione went to was a salon. Hermione couldn't decide on the hairstyle, so she just said, "Thrill me." It wasn't a bad choice actually. Her hair was now permanently straightened, with her bags just parted on the side; the typical side swept bags. It was a shade of dark brown, close enough to be mistaken for black with streaks of mocha brown highlights.

Next stop, clothes. Hermione isn't really big on shopping but someone came to save her.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Eve, how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm looking for a new wardrobe. Uhhh, well you see, I'm not great at this."

"Shopping? Well dear, what's your name?"

"I'm Francesca"

"Nice to meet you dear, well your all set."

"That easy?"

"Well, your mom was here a couple of years ago, decided everything for you. I'm a friend of your parents."

"That's nice of them, this saves me a lot of time, wait, you're a family friend?"

"Yes honey, I know everything. But please, if you ever need help, I'd be here in this stop, okay?"

"Thanks" Hermione was now feeling so light. It's good to have someone that knows about her situation.

"Oh, before I forget, I have everything you need here, for school anyways. And I'll be finishing your new transformation"

"Is this going to cost anything?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, it's already been paid for. I insisted everything for free, but your parents."

Eve said smiling.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said in reply.

During her transformation, they were exchanging stories, as if they were old friends who haven't seen each other for years. Every detail was said, and none were left out. Hermione's eyes were now teal, her lips full, perfectly tanned and developed body. She was pleased knowing no one she ever knew could tell that she was Hermione. She slept over Eve's house, not that Eve minded.

Hermione woke up to voices that could be heard from downstairs. She thought they were familiar, so she stepped downstairs to only see the Malfoys. Hermione quickly head up the stairs to change, and went back down. She didn't go unnoticed when she stepped downstairs.

"Ahhh, Eve, I didn't know you had a daughter." Said Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ohh, she's not my daughter. She's my god daughter, and she came to visit."

"Hmm. Hello dear, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, this is my husband Lucius, and my son Draco." She said introducing her family.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Francesca." Hermione said as she bowed in respect.

"Oh my, what manners you have my dear girl. Do you attend Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked.

"This year I'm planning to attend Hogwarts, my first time." She said in reply.

"I'm guessing you've attended another wizarding school."

"Oh yes." Hermione said in reply.

Meanwhile Draco on the side was watching Hermione closely. He knew she gave a familiar aura; he just couldn't put his finger on it. But he had to admit, she was beautiful. At that moment, he put off all the other girls on his list, and put our very own Francesca on top.

Francesca couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked up and saw Draco's eye on her. She hated him, but if she were going to be someone new, she'd give it a shot. To forget about the past and move on. She quickly flashed him a bright smile, which he returned with his trademark smirk. Hermione's knees had gone weak, but she handled herself pretty well and excused herself.

"Francesca dear, I was hoping you join us at dinner at the manor." Narcissa asked.

"It'll be my pleasure Mrs. Malfoy."

"See you then." She said as the Malfoy family came out of the shop.

"Well dear, you should go get ready then" Eve suggested.

"Whatever do you mean? Its just dinner"

"Dinner at the Malfoys is never just dinner. It's usually a grand party with all their friends."

"This is huge then isn't it?"

"Yes it is, my dear."

"Why'd she invite me though?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing she got fond of you. Even though you didn't talk much, she's always right on point with her judging of character."

"Do you mind helping me aunt Eve?

"Of course. You're not going there by yourself. I'll be going with you. Just in case someone is not fooled by your new appearance."

"That's true. But I highly doubt that. Draco didn't even recognize it was me"

"So now you're in first name basis?" Eve asked quizzically.

"Well, I just figured if I'm starting out as a new person, I might as well leave the past behind"

"That's a good thing to hear. Now let's go and get everything we need for the dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of pampering themselves, they finally found themselves in front of the Malfoy Manor. The garden was extravagant as many of those mystical lights shower around the compound, it seems as if it was raining gold. They stood amazed, until they were interrupted by the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Glad you can make it. Mother is waiting for you upstairs. First door on your left, but Francesca, you're staying with me." He said informatively.

"Well okay dear, I must be heading upstairs. It'd be impolite if I keep her waiting any longer. See you later He-Francesca." Eve said.

"Bye!" Hermione knew too well that her aunt almost blew her cover. However she understands, she's been calling Hermione…Hermione the whole entire day. Hopefully Draco didn't catch it.

On the other hand, Draco is in deep thought. "He-" what was that about? He has not put a finger right on the spot. Francesca is Hermione Granger. They do look different, maybe he's wrong. 'Well, they just might have the same personality and everything. I mean doesn't everyone have like a copy of themselves somewhere around the world. Well hopefully I don't come across mine.'

"Umm, Draco? Can I go inside? I'm feeling rather cold at the moment" Hermione said.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that, spaced out for a while. Forgive me, that was rather rude of me" He said sincerely.

"It's all good. We all make mistakes, don't we?"

"Hahaha. Yes. We all do"

As Hermione entered she can't help but feel captivated from surrounding. Everything is so grand and elegant. Not a single trace of anything that lacked styled and quality. 'Malfoys, after all, do have the best of the best.' she thought.

Though it was all new to her, it doesn't come as a surprise as it was expected. The place didn't have that eerie feeling everyone was talking about.

"Francesca, would you like to come up to my room."

"What?"

"I mean to get to know each other, get acquainted, and all that good stuff before the other guests arrive? It is quite early, there's still two hours to spare."

"Ummm…."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything inappropriate. Just like I said, just getting to know each other."

"mmk. It won't hurt, I guess…"

They made their way upstairs, but for Hermione, it seemed like an eternity. Since when did those stairs get so long. But as they walk their way into Draco's room, they passed by many portraits of the former heads of the Malfoy line. She noticed an empty portrait, must have been reserved for Draco. They were also looking back with such curiosity in their eyes.

"Hmm. Who is this young lady? I don't recall him bringing any girl to this part of the house." That she can't help but overhear. Quite shockingly, it made her smile, made her feel special.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh umm nothing at all."

Draco just looked at her weirdly, as if saying she was crazy.

"Well here we are. Welcome to my room!"

"Sheesh. No need to shout. I'm right here, break my ear drum."

"Sorry. Geez. Just trying to be enthusiastic here. I haven't had a guest in a long time…well in my room anyway."

"But you're like well known through out Hogwarts. Prince of Slytherin and all that."

"Well, I don't exactly, what? How do you know that?"

"I heard it from my friend?"

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger, she mentioned a lot of things, before she…yeah…"

"Granger? What happened to her?"

"She died, with her parents. Well that's what they said anyways. After they collected the bodies, they vanished without a trace…so I don't know what happened there."

To Draco, that didn't phase his suspicions. She could to be well lying. One day he'd have no choice but to put veritaserum potion in her drink, but that can't wait. A little investigation won't hurt anyone. Hopefully…

"So…where are your parents?"

"They are well…not here"

"what do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when we're actually friends, as in friends friends, catch my drift?"

"You mean, until we are actually close enough?"

"Aren't' you a smart one?"

"okay okay. I don't do sarcasm well."

"you screw sarcasm? Isn't that a bit weird?"

"You know what I mean!! bloody hell"

"Don't worry, I know. I'm just playing with you." With that they can't help but smile at each other. Hermione didn't really know that this is the real Draco Malfoy. So far, they are better than Ron and Harry. Who needs them? Hey just used her anyways. In the end, she gets the last laugh, somehow. She'll get her revenge, I mean who throws someone out like garbage? She's not ever the person who thinks of revenge, but in this case, it's really personal. She saved their butts a lot. As in A LOT! Right off the bat, she just started listing 100 ways to kill them. Out of nowhere she just started laughing…the evil laugh!

"MUAHAHAHHAHA!"

"yeah. And I'm the crazy one!" said Draco with a smirk in his face.

"sorry. I was umm thinking." she relied as she turn away from embarrassment.

"Oh really? What about?"

"Hogwarts. I really don't' want to get sorted in any other houses but Slytherin. At least there I wouldn't have any problems." she murmured.

"what was that last part? What problems?"

"I don't know? It just feels like I'd have problems with all the other houses."

"Sounds about right. Slytherin is the best house after all."

"So I've heard…Hermione always said that Gryffindor is full of morons. Hufflepuff filled with well. She couldn't find a right a word to describe them.."

"well that is very true…they are…yeah I can't find the right word either.."

"Ravenclaw..yeah..she said that it was good..but it probably wouldn't be my style. So all that is left is Slytherin. I don't mind what you guys do at all. I might do some myself and get revenge."

"revenge on who?"

"In time Draco…in time…"

As she trailed of, the knock came from the door. It was an house elf announcing that the guests are arriving and that their presence is greatly needed. With a nod, the house elf disappeared, they stepped outside the room and headed their way downstairs. With Draco leading the way, hand in hand.

"Let the party begin…" they said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes you have might came across while reading. I don't re-read what I write for the reason being, well I just don't really want to. I just run a quick spell check then I'm done. So if you are going to criticize me at all because of my spelling and grammar mistakes…I KNOW! You don't need to tell me. I mean if you don't like what I'm writing, then don't read any further if you're just going to get annoyed, okay? Oh yeah, just a quick little reminder, Hermione is Francesca, just in case =]

They made their way downstairs as quick as possible. They wouldn't want anyone to get all impatient and annoyed. Hermione and Draco placed themselves by Narcissa, Lucius, and Eve, at the door greeting numerous guests. There were many hello, hi, nice to meet you, nice to see you again, hanging in the air. 'Ahhh the sweet voice of conversations' Hermione thought.

Once all the guests arrive, many walked into the dance floor to start a dance of many. There were laughs and smiles everywhere. Hermione hasn't been around this atmosphere for a very long time, especially from all the things she went through; from people stabbing her in the back, leaving her to suffer on her own. She really is meant to be part of something with class, manners and poise. She can't stand being around anyone and anywhere that reminded her so much of Harry and Ron, right now though, they are probably screwing around with their girlfriends. Oh well, they are nothing compared to her anyways. Not to be conceited or anything, but they stoop low…very low.

"Francesca! You're spacing out again!" Draco said.

"What?! I can't hear you!"

"I said…never mind. Well now that I have your attention, I can introduce you to my friends. I don't' know what you've heard from Hermione about them but I assure you, they are really nice."

"Oh okay and just to let you know, she didn't say anything about them other than them being your friends. She never talked to them really, so she had nothing to say."

"Well that's good then. I always knew Granger had some sense." he said jokingly.

"Hey!! Better watch what you're saying. She might haunt you when you're sleeping and besides you started everything. You were the one who started calling her all those stuff."

"That's true, but it's a front. I mean if I really did mean all those things, then my family wouldn't be here right now. We would be locked up in Azkaban."

"That's true. You should have at least ask her for an apology before the war or something."

"Well I don't have tote time for everything, you know? I don't' think she would've let me near her anyways."

Hermione laughed. "Hahaha. You're right. She really wouldn't have." That was the truth. She really didn't know what to say to Draco back then but, "Back off ferret!" or "Go away you stupid prick!" or "You slimy git! Go play with your bozos over there!" well something in that nature. But she can't blame herself though, who would want to be tease, and it's not like she started it. It was nice to know that it was all a front and that he isn't as bad as she thought he would be.

"Francesca, I would like you to meet Blaise Zabini. One of my best friends 'til forever!" Blaise rolled his eyes and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around, ever. Are you new here?" Blaise asked.

"It's my pleasure. And yes, I am new here, and to this setting." she replied.

"Obviously so, you look surprised by everything, as to us who are quite used to this already"

"You got that right. I've only been here for a week. But umm Draco. Who is this lady you are talking to?" Hermione said acknowledging the girl who he was conversating with.

"Oh of course, Francesca, this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, this is Francesca Springs. She's new around here. Play nice" Draco said.

"Nice to meet you Francesca. don't worry, I play nice." she said. Francesca gave her a look, and she quickly said, "I'm serious. I'm not the person that everyone talks about or whatever it is that you've heard."

"Good to know. Nice to meet you as well. It's nice to finally meet a girl, I don't think I'd want to hang with Draco all the time." Francesca whispered the last part as she doesn't want Draco to hear, who happens to be in a deep conversation with Blaise.

"What? Any girl would kill to be in your spot right now, do you know that? He's quite popular in school."

"Well, I'll admit that he's gorgeous, and I'd have no problems falling to my knees every time he smiles…oh gosh. Please don't tell him I said that!" she said panicking.

"It's okay, I don't mind. He's that alright, but honestly, you two have that chemistry or connection thing going on."

"We have a what going on?" Francesca asked in a confused manner.

"Who has a what going on?" Draco asked interrupting the conversation.

"Seeing that Hermione wasn't going to say anything as she looked down at the ground, pansy quickly said, "Nothing you need to know about. Girl talk, you know?"

"Ohhh that makes sense. Well I came over here to ask Francesca to dance, sooo…Francesca would you accept my offer to dance?" He asked dramatically, holding a rose out to Hermione.

Hermione, still not saying anything, just nodded and took the rose from his hand and smelled it's wonderful aroma as they made their way onto the dance floor.

From then they danced the night away, having no care in taking any breaks for anything. The parents, and Eve watched them curiously. All wondering if there was something going on between these young witch and wizard. They can't deny the fact that it seems like they are made for each other.

Pansy and Blaise thought of this as well.

"Hey Pans, are you ready for another go?" Blaise asked.

"Another what?" she asked back.

"Well I was thinking, since you are good at matchmaking, you should put those two together." he said as he pointed at Hermione(Francesca) and Draco dancing.

"Why not? I mean I see them getting together anyway without my help, but just in case. Sure." she said.

"And another thing.."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of course. You're the only one I'm planning to dance with this whole night."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know? I just don't want to dance with someone who I don't know."

"Okay?"

And then they joined Hermione and Draco in the dance floor. Pansy was relieved as she almost confessed her feelings for Blaise. All matters and concerns were put aside as everyone is the manor were in the hands of their dates dancing the night away. Even aunt Eve found someone to dance with. Great night it is.

[Next chapter will be about girls day out. Shopping for Hogwarts. Running into new enemies. Funnnn =]


End file.
